Warriors Pairs
by Cookie Platter
Summary: Well, almost every Warriors fan has a favorite pair, right? So I decided that I would write some small one-shots of Warriors pairs! You can request a pair, and I'll do it! Enjoy!
1. Lionblaze x Cinderheart

**You see how almost every Warriors fan has a favorite pair of cats? Like my favorite is Lionblaze x Cinderheart, followed closely by Leafpool x Crowfeather.**

**So here, I am writing short stories of Warrior cats pairs, and I might give some pairs kits!**

Lionblaze x Cinderheart

Lionblaze padded into the ThunderClan camp. He felt like his heart was going to burst with excitement; Cinderheart had asked him if he had the time to hunt together, and if he was Lionblaze, the answer was as obvious as wanting to catch fat prey in leaf-bare.

"Hey, Lionblaze!"

Lionblaze turned his head and saw Dovepaw, his apprentice, dash beside him. She was panting.

"Ivypaw disappeared!" She gasped, "And Cinderheart, her mentor, is gone, too!"

"Cinderheart and Ivypaw both disappeared?"

"Well, at least half of the Clan is searching for them, and there is still no trace of either." Dovepaw was still panting and gasping for air.

Lionblaze let his eyes widen with horror. "Gone?"

Before Dovepaw could answer, Lionblaze was sprinting out of the camp. He raced across the leaf covered forest ground, let his pelt get ripped by out grown brambles, and crashed through ferns and bushes.

"Cinderheart?" He would yowl frequently, but no answers ever came back.

"Whoa, Lionblaze, slow down!"

Lionblaze skidded to a stop and whipped his head around to see Dustpelt, Hollyleaf, and Blossomfall in front of him.

"Did you find them?" Lionblaze wailed like a kit, "I was about to go hunting with Cinderheart!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, we found them alright." Dustpelt rolled his eyes.

Lionblaze felt his heart leap up to his ears, "Where? Where!"

Dustpelt rolled his eyes again, "Don't you even know what SARCASM is? Look, our patrol just left the camp a moment ago. How in the name of StarClan do you expect us to find them?"

"Lionblaze! Can you find Ivypaw? She disappeared and I was trying to find her and everyone thinks _I _disappeared!"

_Cinderheart?_

"Cinderheart!" Hollyleaf cried, "We were so worried about you!"

"Whatever! Ivypaw disappeared! Where is-"

"Cinderheart! Look, I caught a plump rabbit! I was by the WindClan border, and Breezepelt came over and told me to get off WindClan territory, and I realized I actually was on WindClan territory, and when I was running for my life back to ThunderClan territory, this humongous fat rabbit just leapt straight into my claws!" Ivypaw was grinning like she never caught a peice of prey before.

"Ivypaw, stop. The whole Clan was searching for you, and all you-"

"Is that Ivypaw? Ivypaw!"

Dovepaw bounded over. "Firestar was just about to make us warriors, and you disappeared! Come on, it's time!"

Both Ivypaw and Dovepaw sprinted away.

LINE

After the warrior ceremony, Lionblaze padded over to Cinderheart. It was dusk, and the pink sky looked like a perfect time to be romantic.

"When will we hunt?" He asked, "We missed the whole thing altogether."

Cinderheart blinked,"We don't have to hunt now, do we? Let's just take a walk."

Together, pelts brushing, tails entwined, the couple walked out of camp.

They stopped by the lake. The shimmering waters sparkled under the reddish orange sunlight as the horizon turned purple.

After a while, stars glittered in the dark night sky, and the moon shone bright. A small summer breeze danced by.

"Cinderheart?"

"Hmm?"

"I- I, uh, I love you."

Cinderheart purred, "I love you too, and there is no need to say more." She pressed her fur into Lionblaze's warm body.

Lionblaze smiled, then nuzzled Cinderheart with his head. "Cinderheart..." He whispered, "I could never bear to loose you."

"Stupid furball, that's how all mates are!" Cinderheart teased, then added, "Me too."

"Thank you."

"Thank you, too."

**Well, I would say that I really didn't put most of the story on Lionblaze x Cinderheart. But still, it's kind of hard to do a pair that both cats are special in totally different ways...**


	2. Crookedstar x Willowbreeze

**This is Crookedstar x Willowbreeze, suggested by Halfsun!**

Crookedstar pounced on the rabbit he was tracking. He snipped it's neck with his claws, gave a silent thanks to StarClan, and scraped some dirt over it to pick up later.

"Hey, Crookedstar!"

Crookedstar raised his head and sniffed the air to see which cat was calling him, although he already knew who it was.

Why, he would recognize his dear Willowbreeze's voice right away, no matter how far away she was.

"Willowbreeze!" Crookedstar's heart jumped every time he called her name... He would feel that tingling thing within him every time he saw her... That feeling of wanting to run away from her every time she looked at him...

"I was wondering," Willowbreeze meowed, her voice flowing so smoothly, "If we should go back to camp and check on those new kits Graypool said she found by the river. Oakheart seems to like them so much!"

Crookedstar felt a small, tiny start of surprise flick inside him. Oakheart was interested in the what...?

"Crookedstar?"

"Oh, uh, sure!" Crookedstar meowed slowly, then he let his voice suddenly rise to excitement, "Race ya back to camp!" He charged off without another look at Willowbreeze.

"You're on!" Crookedstar heard the reply, and soon felt a soft pelt brush his. He turned his head slightly and saw Willowbreeze gazing into his eyes. He gazed back at her, and suddenly felt as if the whole world was shut away and there was only him and Willowbreeze. Together.

When the two got to RiverClan's camp, they both skidded to a stop by the nursery. Willowshine's tail slid around Crookedstar's, and Crookedstar felt a purr rumble in his throat when he saw the two silver kits, one a tom and the other a she-cat.

"Oh, tiny kitties!" Willowshine purred gently, "What are their names?"

For some reason, Crookedsatr felt a worm of sad jealousy wiggle in him when he saw how caring Willowbreeze was to the kits.

Graypool gazed at the kits. "The tom is Stonekit, and the she-cat is Mistykit."

Willowbreeze nudged Crookedstar and whispered in his ear, "Some day, we'll have kits like that, won't we? You'll do it with me, right?"

Crookedstar looked at Willowbreeze. There was a bit of hope in her beautiful eyes, shining so bright, so...

"Of course."

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Crookedstar, it is time you join StarClan."

As Crookedstar swept his gaze over his beloved family that he all lost so long ago.

His daughters, Silverstream, Willowkit and -kit (I forgot the name) , his father Shellheart and his mother Rainflower, his brother Oakheart, and his dear, dear, Willowbreeze. Willowbreeze.

Willowbreeze floated gracefully over to him. "Though I never ever got to care for our kits, and am as proud of them as you are."

Crookedstar purred for the first time in so long.

"Of course."


	3. Tigerclaw x Goldenflower

**Tigerclaw x Goldenflower, how they really got together! Suggested by Moonshine57!**

**And by the way, the order for the pairs is:**

**Hollyleaf x Mousewhisker**

**Cloudtail x Brightheart**

**Firestar x Sandstorm**

**Jayfeather x Half Moon**

**Moonflower x Stormtail**

**Ivypool x Hawkfrost**

**OC x OC (Please suggest some names/pairs and what type of relationship they had/have like complicated, fake, equalness, easy love...)**

Goldenflower was never crazy about having a mate or kits. She was just loyal to ThunderClan, and was willing to do anything to help it.

Now it was just that day, when there was no more kits in the nursery. There were also only 3 apprentices.

The Clan was beginning to fret about what they were going to do if all the apprentices were warriors and still no kits went in the nursery.

So that was when Goldenflower decided that she wanted to help her Clan with something she never really wanted. She would find a mate, and they would have kits for the Clan.

-:-:-:-:-:-

_I want to be deputy! But Redtail is still alive and well!_

Tigerclaw scratched the forest dirt with his claws. More than anything, he wanted to be leader and rule ThunderClan. He was as loyal as ever to his Clan right from the beginning of his life, but his father was too soft.

Pinestar, his father, had wanted to be a _kittypet._

That made himself having to prove himself again and again, but nobody even looked at him.

When he had Thistleclaw as his mentor, he was taught to be proud, fierce, and violent.

_I should have someone to help me with my evil plans. Someone who will be forever loyal to me, just like a warrior is loyal to his Clan._

_Someone who is related to me._

_Someone who is as strong as me._

_Someone who also wants to go in my path... A son?_

-:-:-:-:-

Goldenflower shook her head at her own thought. No, Lionheart wouldn't work. He was too... Well, he was loyal, but a bit jumpy which Goldenflower despised the most.

_What about Redtail?_

_Nah, forget it, he already has a mate and kits._

Goldenflower wanted to find someone who she also liked. A good fighter to protect her kits... _Whitestorm? Tigerclaw?_

A very loyal tomcat who will still be willing to have her kits even when he finds out what Goldenflower really wanted- because he was also too loyal. _Whitestorm? Tigerclaw?_

_Well, I'll see which one of them will fit me better. And I'll start with Whitestorm because Tigerclaw is a bit... I'm just not brave enough to ask him or stand up to him._

-:-:-:-:-

Tigerclaw looked around the camp. If he was to want a son, he was to have a mate. And he didn't have to truly love her- as long as they had kits, it was fine.

Willowpelt padded out of the warrior's den. She turned her head and looked around the clearing until she spotted something that made her eyes shine. Purring, she bounded gracefully to Whitestorm and they twined tails.

_So that's what I'll have to do with my mate._

His eye caught some movement very close to him. "Goldenflower! What are you doing so near me?" He scowled.

Goldenflower flinched, then quickly dipped her head and ran away.

_Ugh, did I just mess up the chance to be with her and make me like her?_

"Wait, Goldenflower!" Tigerclaw called, "I didn't mean to do that!"

He waited for a moment, then shook his head. He had scared off the one cat that didn't have any other tomcat in her eyes.

As he trudged to the warrior's den he thought, _This is going to be hard._

Just as he was about to lay down and think, a small rustle alerted him. _Goldenflower?_

"Uh, sorry Tigerclaw." Goldenflower quickly got up.

Tigerclaw blinked. "No, you can stay there in your nest. I'm the one who should be sorry for scaring you." He felt surprised, for he had never spoken like that before... What was that called? An apology?

"Oh."

"Well, I was wondering if... Um, we, erm, could, like, have... Uh. Just..." Tigerclaw couldn't bring the words to his mouth.

Golenflower tipped her head to one side. "Maybe we can go on a walk? I need to tell you something... For the Clan."

_That Bluestar wants me to be her next deputy? But why would she tell Goldenflower first, and not me?_

He shook his head. It couldn't be.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Goldenflower's nervousness grew as she led Tigerclaw away from the camp, to Sunning Rocks. How could she say anything? She barely knew him.

They settled down by a warm rock.

"So, what's the Clan thing about?" Tigerclaw asked, "Anything important or what?"

Goldenflower tensed. "Uh, I was thinking that maybe... We could..." _What am I going to say, what am I going to say?!_

Goldenflower took a deep breath. "That we could..." _I can't do it! _"Go hunting! Uh, come on, let's go!"

Then she took off like she had never seen a tom before.

-:-:-:-:-

Tigerclaw scrunched his eyebrows together. _What was that about?_

_Well, hunting was for the Clan... Maybe that was it. But why was she acting so weird, like how I did and... Wait a moment._

Was Goldenflower wanting to have him as a mate, too? _I__mpossible._

Tigerclaw opened his mouth to catch prey scent. _I'll just stay a Sunning Rocks._

...

Tigerclaw looked down at everything he had caught. He was pretty sure that every single piece of prey on Sunning Rocks was in his pile, yet Goldenflower wasn't back yet.

A water vole, 3 shrews, 6 mice, a pheasant (surprisingly on Sunning Rocks), 2 pigeons (they were together), and 3 voles.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Goldenflower paced around the camp. It was almost sun-down, but Tigerclaw wasn't back in camp yet.

She tasted the air, and she widened her eyes when she smelt rain on the way.

_Tigerclaw should hurry. A rainstorm is coming._

-:-:-:-:-

"Im going back to camp!" Tigerclaw declared, "I don't care if Goldenflower is back yet, I'm not waiting anymore."

He tried his best to pick up all of the prey, but couldn't. Only being able to hold half of the prey in his jaws and under his chin like moss, Tigerclaw decided to first go back, then come back for the rest.

Laden with prey, Tigerclaw didn't notice a drop of salty rain plop on his head. He did notice, though, that the mouse on the outskirts of his jaws was... Wet.

Thunder boomed. Lightning crackled in the sky, and before he could pick up a vole that had fallen out, he was drenched.

-:-:-:-:-

Goldenflower blinked water out of her eyes. Squinting, she still found no sign of Tigerclaw coming back.

_I'll go get that stupid furball. _

-:-:-:-:-

"No!" All of Tigerclaw's prey had fallen. It was raining so hard that he couldn't even see or smell the prey.

"Tigerclaw?" Was that Goldenflower?

"Uh, here!"

"Oh Tigerclaw, how come you didn't come back to camp? And, oh, you have so much prey!"

_And how did she see that?_

He grinned, anyway. "There's more."

-:-:-:-:-

Both soaking wet, the two cats were snuggled together in the warrior's den, their pelts brushing.

They had brought all of the prey back to camp together, and now, Goldenflower actually _felt something_ towards the tabby.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Tigerclaw's breath caught in his throat with excitement. Goldenflower, the cat he was using as a "mate", had given birth to his kits, and one of them was a _tom!_

He could use Bramblekit when he grew up into a warrior.

-:-:-:-:-

**Evil Tigerclaw. **

**So anyway, Goldenflower got with Tigerclaw only to help the Clan with kits, and Tigerclaw got with Goldenflower only for a son to help him rule.**

**It was long, wasn't it!**


End file.
